


A taste of the real world (Ambrollins One-Shot)

by PunkRock13



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment, ambrollins - Fandom
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkRock13/pseuds/PunkRock13
Summary: Just a story about Dean saving a suicidal Seth with his love.





	A taste of the real world (Ambrollins One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is just a one-shot I wrote last year about a suicidal Seth. Thought I'd upload it just in case someone wanted to read it. Hope you enjoy!

Seth still relived the moment that tore his entire life apart, every night. It haunted him whether he was asleep or awake. He couldn't get a break.

That split second of his life had ruined everything. It was the one thing he hated most about himself. He regretted every second of it.

Why did he have to ruin the only friendship that he had? Dean and Roman were his best friends and he just chucked that down the drain for what? Money? Power? Publicity? All of the above. Seth wasn't exactly thinking right at the time.

He had to get rid of them. They were distracting him from his fame. Especially Dean.

No matter how hard he tries to forget, that horrible moment is always replaying in the back of his mind. He cannot un-see the destruction that he caused.

Sometimes he hurt himself. When he cut himself the Devil escaped in the form of his blood. Every night he let a little more out. He hoped that by the end of the year the Devil would finally be released from his body. Then he could make everyone happy again.

Today was his birthday. He went to work. Got booed at by the crowd. Went to his hotel room. And then sliced his arm open.

No one had wished him a happy birthday. No one had even given him a smile. He was a waste of space and he knew it. 

At 12:05am someone knocked on his hotel door. He answered with worry. He didn't know who it was. His arm was still bleeding from his previous breakdown, but he covered it up by wrapping a blanket around his shoulders.

He was shocked to see who it was, at his door.

"Heya Seth, Happy birthday!" Dean cheered as he barged into the room.

"W-what are you doing here?" Seth asked, shocked.

"Well, I'm congratulating you on surviving another year as the world's biggest scumbag. That must be hard work."

"Have you just come here to insult me? Cause I don't think I can deal with that right now." Seth was hurt by what Dean had just said.

"Why are you so upset? Did mommy and daddy not buy you the car you wanted?" Dean pouted, mocking Seth's sadness.

"Shut up, Dean. Please leave, I'm not dealing with your crap tonight."

"Don't be sour, Sethie. It's your birthday! Now tell me, what presents did you get?" Dean asked with a grin on his face.

"Please leave." Seth whispered, struggling to hold back tears. He didn't want to be reminded of all the presents that he didn't get.

"Look Seth, I'm actually trying to be nice to you okay? You looked upset earlier and no one should be upset on their birthday." Dean sighed. "So, what did you get?"

"Nothing." Seth murmured. "Please can you go now?"

"Wait, what do you mean? You didn't get anything?" Dean was shocked. He knew Seth was un-liked by most people, but he didn't expect him to get no presents on his birthday. 

"No. I don't deserve anything anyway." The room was silent and then Seth burst into tears.

"I-I'm so- sorry." Seth cried into his hands.

"Whoa, calm down dude. That's in the past. You don't need to worry about that anymore." Dean tried to comfort him with words, but it didn't work. 

"H-how can I fo-forget about it, when it haunts me every single night?" Seth sobbed. "I don't deserve to be liked by anyone. I deserve all the pain I get."

"Hey, that is not true!" Dean snapped, walking over to the sofa where Seth was sat and sitting next to him. Dean gave his old friend a hug.

"It is true and you know it!" Seth replied, crying even more.

"Seth, please stop crying. You're gonna make yourself sick. You need to calm down." Dean sighed.

"I don't wanna calm down."

"Then what do you wanna do?" Dean asked. The room went silent, before Seth whispered one word that broke Dean's heart.

"Die."

"Seth, don't say that." Dean was worried for the younger man.

"Why can't I say that? Everyone will be happier if I go and people won't have to worry about me being in their way."

"Listen, I don't want you to die and I'm your enemy, so that should mean something, right? No one would be happy if you died. You're still my brother Seth, no matter what you do." Dean whispered into Seth's ear.

"You're lying." Seth cried out.

"No I'm no-"

"Yes you are!" Seth jumped up to his feet in anger, causing the blanket to fall off of his shoulders and onto the floor, revealing his cuts.

"Seth." Dean's eyes started to tear up as he saw the blood flowing down his brother's arms. "What did you do to yourself?" Dean stood up and grabbed his friend's arm.

"C'mon we gotta get these cleaned up so you don't get an infection." Dean tried to pull Seth into the bathroom but he wouldn't move.

"There's no point." Seth sighed. "Please leave. I just want to do something good for once. I want to make people happy. Please, just let me go." Seth sobbed. Dean was now crying.

"Seth, I'm not gonna let you do this."

"Yes you are. Please. I know I don't have the right to tell you what to do, but please leave. Let me do this. I can't live like this anymore. I don't wanna spend my nights screaming and crying over everything I've done wrong. I don't want to walk past people and have them give me dirty looks. It hurts too much. I can't deal with the pain anymore. Everything's my fault."

"Seth, more people like you than you think. You're not gonna solve any problems by going through with this." Dean didn't know how to handle the situation.

"I'll solve every problem by doing this. All the problems will go away once I'm gone."

"What about me? I love you Seth! You can't leave me like that. I won't be able to live knowing that you're dead. The guilt would kill me."

"What guilt? You have nothing to be guilty for." Seth was becoming frustrated.

"I'd feel guilty for letting you do it. For not being able to save you."

"It's too late to save me, Dean. The best thing you can do is go home, hang out with Roman and think about how great your life is without me." Seth really wanted Dean to leave. He had to do this.

"I'm not leaving you. I can't let you do this. I'll stay by your side 24/7 if it means you staying alive."

"If it comes down to that, then I'll do it in front of you."

"Seth, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm alive, that's what's wrong with me!"

"Do you really want to do this?" Dean asked utterly distraught.

"Yes." Seth whispered.

"Okay then." Dean gave Seth a hug and kissed him on the cheek. "I can't stop you, but please think about it. I really don't want to lose you." Dean cried.

Dean pulled out a blue envelope from his trouser pocket and handed it to Seth.

"Happy Birthday." Dean whispered, before leaving Seth alone in his hotel room.

Seth spent the next hour thinking about everything that had just happened. Did Dean really mean that? Would he miss him? Seth didn't know if the older boy was trying to trick him. Maybe he wanted him to stay alive so that he could suffer for longer.

Seth opened the birthday card and cried as he saw what was on it. Pictures of him and Dean back in the Shield days were organised in a circle. He knew Dean was a big softy on the inside.

Seth grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a few words on it, hoping that Dean would forgive him for what he was about to do.

After putting a jacket on, Seth went down to the main reception to ask what room Dean was in. He wanted to say thank you for the card, before he left for good.

Seth knocked on Dean's door, but he didn't answer. Instead Roman stood there, glaring in disgust at his former brother.

"Um, i-is Dean there?" Seth asked, suddenly feeling worse than before.

"Why would he want to see you. You're a waste of his time, freak." Roman snapped. Seth wasn't expecting that.

"O-oh, um sorry, I just-" Seth didn't know what to say. "C-could you just give him this please?" Seth handed Roman the crumpled up piece of paper.

"Why would I do that for you? Do you really expect me to give this to him without reading it myself and making sure it isn't harmful towards him?" Roman asked.

"You can read it if you want, I don't care. It won't matter in the next hour anyway." Seth sighed. "Thank you Roman, for being such a good friend back in the Shield days. It means a lot that you would trust someone like me. I'm sorry for everything."

Seth left Roman with a confused look on his face. The Samoan didn't know what to think of the situation. He simply waited for Seth to turn the corner, before unfolding the small piece of paper and reading it.

'Dean, I'm sorry. I thought about it, like you said, but I can't do this anymore. I love you too much to carry on. You deserve better. You mean the world to me and it was a pleasure to have once been called your friend. See you on the other side.

Seth.

PS: Thank you for the card <3'

\--

Bleach.

That was the one thing on Seth's mind, as he closed his hotel door and headed for the bathroom. He knew that the hotel wouldn't leave out substances like bleach, when someone was hiring a room, so Seth decided to find the closest store and buy himself the liquid that would end his life.

It was crazy to think that such a small amount of liquid could brutally burn your organs and kill you, but the thought made a smile appear on Seth's face.

Once he arrived back at the hotel, he locked the door and made his way to the bathroom. He opened the bottle of deadly liquid and sloshed it around in the bottle a bit. His stomach started to churn, this was going to be agonizingly painful. Seth lifted the bottle up to his lips, just as he was about to take the first sip there was a loud knock on the door, which caused him to drop the bottle and spill the substance everywhere.

"Shit." Seth whispered, standing up quickly in panic that the bleach would burn his legs. 

"SETH, OPEN THE DOOR." Dean yelled from the hotel hallway. With the bleach covering the floor, seth realized that he couldn't go through with his plan. "SETH! PLEASE." Dean begged.

Seth sighed and left the bathroom, opening the hotel door. As soon as it was open Dean launched into the room and grabbed Seth in a hug.

"Please don't do it." Dean whispered, no longer holding his tears back.

"Okay." Seth whispered back, emotionless. That was when he noticed Roman was watching the two of them from the hallway.

"Are you okay? What's on your legs?" Dean asked, checking Seth over for any injuries.

"It's just a bit of bleach, don't worry. I'll wash it off." Seth replied, not feeling to phased by the small burn of the liquid.

"Bleach? Are you crazy? Get in the shower now." Dean ordered, pushing Seth to the bathroom and freezing when he saw the poisonous substance on the floor. "Oh Seth." He sighed. He then helped his friend to get in the shower, and cleaned the floor. Roman went back to his hotel room, not seeing a reason to be with the other men.

A week had passed since the incident, and Seth had recovered nicely. He and Dean had spent a lot of time together which lifted his spirits greatly. It was nice to have friends again. Well, it was nice to have a boyfriend again.

Seth smirked as he watched his lover sleep. They had only been together for a few days, but they were the best few days of Seth's life. Dean had even taken him out on a late birthday date. Everything was coming together and it felt amazing.

The End.


End file.
